


How Screwed Am I?

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Some Very Fierce Ladies, Stiles doesn't know how to handle issues like a normal human being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: "I love that you're actually very nice and not just this dickface man whore some people say you are. I wanna punch them when they talk about you like that because you're actually such an amazing guy."Scott paused to grin at Stiles. "This is kinda cute."Stiles shook his head viciously. "Keep going.""I like your lips a lot. I want to do amazing things with those lips, want those lips to do amazing things to me. I kinda wanna do a lot of amazing things with you. Things that involve a lot of inappropriate touching and no clothes…" Scott's brows furrowed and so did Allison's as they both looked at the screen. "It's weird but I sometimes think about how you are in bed. If you like it vanilla or if you're the kind of person to pin me up against a wall and have your way with me… make me take it…" Scott trailed off slowly.It was becoming extremely obvious how uncomfortable he was saying all of this and Stiles couldn't blame him."It kind of makes me hot when I think about it. I think I'd like that… yeah, I'd like that.""How screwed am I?"Scott cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…""Fuck."(Inspired by Edge of Seventeen trailer.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY TEEN WOLF TUESDAY GUYS!
> 
> I'm back with yet another one shot, surprise surprise.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Stiles stumbled into his home, thankful that his father was working the night shift because if he wasn't, Stiles would've gotten an earful.

It was way past midnight and Stiles had made two promises to his father after asking to go to the party. One, he would be home by twelve. Two, he would have no more than a single beer.

Both turned out to be complete lies. He felt kind of guilty, and he would've felt even worse if it weren't for the fact that his senior year was nearing an end and his birthday was only a month away. He was almost eighteen and his high school years were almost over. Stiles needed to live a little.

Sure, he didn't keep his promises but at least he was well and alive and not being held in a cell, which was what the Sheriff asked of him since his first day of freshman year. That and for him to keep his grades up, which he did. He has held his 4.0 GPA since high school began and Stiles was very much proud of this accomplishment.

Stiles was so deep in thought that he almost tripped over his own feet as he walked up the stairs.

He was practically bumping into everything as he made his way to his bedroom.

God, Stiles _hated_ alcohol and its effects on the body. And he also hated how much of a lightweight he apparently was.

He still felt woozy even though his last drink was drunken an hour ago. Still, the teenager successfully completed the trip to his room without breaking any bones.

Inside his bedroom, Stiles stripped off everything aside from his underwear before dropping himself onto his bed. It felt like heaven after a night of his body being restless on the dance floor.

The boy released a puff of air as he gazed up at the navy blue ceiling with yellow stars painted on it.

After a while, he pulled out his phone to thank Scott again for driving him home, but was soon given a different task when he saw that he had five new messages from Derek.

Stiles smiled lazily as he slid the notification on his lock screen to the right and tapped in his password. Immediately, his messages with Derek were presented on his screen.

**Derek**

Hey Stiles, where are you? I've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes. Did you even show up?

Stiles frowned a little, because he promised Derek he would. In fact, he made that promise to all his friends because they've been pestering him about it for a while too long now.

**Derek**

It's cool if you didn't, but I was hoping that you would've at least told me that you changed your mind.

**Derek**

I wouldn't have shown up either.

**Derek**

I know the party thing isn't your scene. I'm sorry for asking you to come. If you didn't want to we could've just spent some time together somewhere else. I wouldn't have been mad about it.

He suddenly felt really sad. He was looking for Derek too, but gave up after only ten minutes. Lydia's party was packed so he figured he'd never find Derek in the crowd of bodies. Especially not when Derek, being Derek, would be surrounded by a group of teenagers practically begging for his attention because Derek was a Hale and Hales were a big deal. There was also the fact that Derek was a star athlete and the most attractive guy in Beacon Hills High, of course.

**Derek**

Braeden's kinda asking for my attention now. I'm gonna go mingle, but text me back when you get the chance, okay?

Stiles' frown deepened at the thought of Derek hanging out with Braeden. 

It's not that Braeden was a terrible girl. It's that she was the exact opposite. She was a flawless straight A student with gorgeous skin, full lips and beautiful hair. She was basically Lydia Martin, except not as intimidating and not someone Stiles ever hung out with. Not because he didn't like her, but because he was rather envious of her.

It was selfish and it was stupid, Stiles knew that much. There was no reason for him to be this way towards the woman. She just wanted a piece of Derek Hale like everyone else. Well, it was actually obvious that she wanted more than just a hook up kind of thing given how much time she spent hanging around Derek. Stiles was pretty sure Derek was into her too.

That's what got to him the most, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could only wish for Derek to be happy and for himself to move on, because really, that was the only place their friendship was heading.

Derek was openly bisexual but it became very clear to Stiles, about three months into their friendship, that Derek would never see him like that. Derek slept with basically everyone who he wanted and was willing, except for Stiles. And okay, he wanted more than just to be a fuck and dump but whenever Stiles said anything suggestive, Derek laughed it off as if it were a joke.

Stiles knew he wasn't the most attractive guy, but there were some people who were into pale skin and a thousand freckles. He was hoping Derek would be one of them but he wasn't.

Stiles groaned at the negative thoughts flooding his head and decided to distract himself by rereading the messages before beginning to type out his own response.

_hey der_

_srryyyyyy for not staying to see you_

_i did go tho_

_just didn't stay_

_scott dropped me kff home so dnt feel like sad or anything since u r the one who drove me tere  
_

_n tell braeden i said hiiiii  
_

_and like enjoy ur time_

_obvs u r. it's always a party with dhale ;))))))))))))_

_remind her of how lucky she is to be hangin with you_

_anyone who hangs out with you is lucky actually…_

His fingers paused in the middle of typing out his next text and eventually decided that it was okay to say it.

_im pretty lucky myself_

_i think i may be the luckiest_

_like did i ever tell you how hard i tried to be your friend back wen we weren't friends?_

_no? well story time_

_lng story short, i tried rlly hard_

_like vv hard_

_tried to get u to notice me_

_it felt pathetic so i stopped trying_

_than u noticed me after i stopped trying_

_i shldve stopped trying earlier :p_

_it's been a good year w u gr8_

_ur wayyyyyyy better than i thought you were_

_kinda feels aws bein friends w ur crush_

Stiles had sent the last text before he even thought about it. He was sending in so many messages all without thinking.

Not thinking was easy, Stiles decided.

Plus, it was their last year and it might be the last chance he got to tell Derek about how he felt. Technically, Stiles had a few more weeks to do so, but he probably wouldn't be getting drunk again in that time span which meant he wouldn't have the guts to say any of what he wanted to. 

"Well, I already started…" Stiles mumbled to himself, then his thumbs were moving again.

_whoops secret revealed_

_probably not much of a secret_

_i thnk everyone knows_

_i really like u_

_like a lot_

_a lot a lot_

_i've liked u since freshman year_

_no actually, the summer before freshman year wen u helped scott fix his car_

_it was so sweet_

_then i started realizing how nice u r_

_u helped ms.ratowski walk across the street to the market once_

_i saw you_

_ur so nice that's one thing i like bout u_

_i like everything about u_

_well maybe not everything_

_but i like a lot about u_

_like ur hair it's really nice even w/o gel_

_i like that ur rlly smart but u dnt want anyone to know ur secretly a nerd so u act like ur only into sports_

_but i can have convos w u on european history n youll know more than i do_

_i like how much u love ur family it's so beautiful to watch_

_i like your cheekbones_

_your bunny teeth_

_god i love ur bunny teeth even tho u hate it n that's y u never smile much in public_

_but i love it when you smile_

_i love that ur actually v nice and not just this dickface man whore some people say u r_

_i wanna punch them when they talk about u like that bc ur actually such an amazing guy_

_i like ur lips a lot_

_i want to do great things with those lips want those lips to do amazing things to me_

_i kinda wanna do a lot of amazing things with you_

_things that involve a lot of inappropriate touching and no clothes_

_it's weird but i sometimes think about how you are in bed_

_if u like it vanilla or if ur the kind of person to pin me up against a wall and have ur way with me_

_make me take it_

_it kind of makes me hot when i about it  
_

_i think i'd like that_

_yea i'd like that_

Stiles giggled. He would _love_ that.

_i fell in love w ur eyes first_

_i could wax poetry about them_

_i don't wanna call them kaleidoscope eyes bc that's like cliche_

_but i still dnt really know the color_

_i rlly wanna know the color wanna spend a day just looking into ur eyes and trying to figure them out_

_i wouldn't get bored i know i wouldn't_

_i like you so much it hurts sometimes bc i know youll never be mine_

_i hate that and i hate how much i suck sometimes bc of it_

_like i know we won't ever be a thing but a guy could dream right?_

_i hate myself for getting all worked up whenever u smile at someone else_

_i hate myself for being jealous of braeden_

_u guys look gr8 together and im happy 4 u_

_im happy ur happy_

Stileswas simply spilling all and the messages were quickly becoming a mess because of it, but he couldn't find it in himself to care much.

_i just wish i was the one making you happy_

_i sound so selfish_

_im happy ur my friend, i wouldn't trade that for the world_

_i dnt wanna lose u_

_i'll have u any way u allow me to_

_as long as we're still friends its ok i can handle that even if i want more_

_im srry..._

_/:_

_idk why i even said any of this it doesn't make a difference_

_nite der_

Stiles locked his phone and sighed heavily. It felt like the greatest of weights had just been lifted off of him.

He set the device aside and pulled the covers over himself before letting his eyes fall shut.

-

Stiles hated himself and all his life decisions when he woke up the next morning.

Hangovers were a curse to humanity. His head was pounding and just to make matter worse, he was blinded by the sun the second he opened his eyes because he forgot to close the curtains, as usual.

Getting up to go get water was a pain, but at least the Sheriff still wasn't there so Stiles still had time to let the pain wear off and prevent any suspicions as to what happened the night before. 

In the kitchen, Stiles took an aspirin and swallowed it down with some water.

Afterwards, the teenagers walked back up to his room and sat at the edge of his bed. He snatched the iPhone off his bedside table and pressed his thumb to the home button. Stiles caught a glimpse of a few notifications and the time— 1:31, _holy fuck_ —before the screen fluently opened up to his messages… with Derek.

It was odd because he didn't recall messaging Derek last night, but apparently he did, a lot. Stiles' furrowed brows ran deeper as he kept scrolling up to see that he sent quite the number of text messages, none in which Derek replied to. It was just him, talking.

Stiles went all the way up to the beginning of where his parade of messages began. He skimmed through most of them, realizing that he was just being as weird as he usually was. He even chuckled at how gross he texted while drunk, cringed a little even.

Stiles was getting ready to simply exit out, figuring that Derek would read this, have a laugh and tell Stiles how annoying he was, but then he caught a glimpse at a specific message, one that he was definitely not supposed to send.

Stiles continued reading, horror beginning to take over him. It got to the point where his hand began trembling, because _no_.

"Fuck," he hissed, "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The boy shot up from where he was seated and ran into his bathroom to splash some water onto his face. He brushed his teeth as well, then walked back out into his room and threw on a pair of sweats, a plain white tee and an old hoodie alongside the first pair of sneakers he saw.

Stiles grabbed his phone and practically bolted out of his home.

It was a quiet evening as it always was in Beacon Hills—the nights were usually louder. Stiles was rather thankful for this because he made his way to the Jeep without having to interact with anyone else.

He reconsidered driving in such a state because his head was still in pain and his hands were still shaking. Stiles decided to go against common sense for once and started the car after buckling his seatbelt.

The drive to Scott's house was quick and surprisingly easy since there was no traffic.

Stiles parked in front of the McCall residence and jogged up to the front porch. He went against ringing the doorbell in favor of using the spare they had on top of the door frame.

The second Stiles stepped in, the scent of pancakes met his nose and he suddenly realized that on top of all of this, he was extremely hungry.

Stiles followed the scent and was greeted by Allison making breakfast in nothing but Scott's shirt. It should've been awkward, but it wasn't because one, Allison was much likes sister to him by now. Two, he once accidentally caught Allison and Scott having sex on Scott's couch, so the situation's definitely been worse.

Allison met his eyes after becoming aware of his presence. She offered her usual cheery smile and Stiles wished he was in the current position to return it but he really wasn't.

The brunette noticed this almost instantly and her smile quickly became a frown. She moved away from the pan and made her way over to Stiles.

"Stiles. You look like you're about to have a mental breakdown, what's wrong?"

"I may or may not have ruined my year long friendship with Derek in one night." Stiles winced after he let it slip. It definitely sounded just as bad as it felt.

Allison's features fell all at once, and her eyes were starting to fill with worry. "…what did you do?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but Scott walked into the kitchen. The moment Stiles looked up, Scott's smile fell and the situation suddenly got extremely depressing.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I didn't even say anything happened," said Stiles.

"Dude, you've been my best friend for fourteen years now. Trust me, I know when something happens."

"His friendship with Derek is apparently over." Allison answered when Stiles didn't.

Scott gasped, eyes widening and he actually looked shocked. It in no way looked like the sarcastic response Stiles would give when he was presented with information he already knew about.

His best friend moved forward until he was standing by Allison who was looking at Stiles with worry-filled eyes. It was a big deal, they all knew.

"Dude, what did you do?"

Stiles opened his mouth to respond with words, but nothing came out, so he pulled out his phone instead. When he unlocked his phone, the messages were already there and Stiles quickly shoved the phone in Scott's face.

The second his best friend took the device, Stiles turned away because he would not be able to deal with their responses when they read what he had to say.

He heard the faint mumbling of Allison reading the messages out loud and he winced at every word.

After two minutes that felt much like eternity, Stiles heard Scott speak up. "Bro, this is actually kind of cute."

Allison hummed in agreement. "Agreed, what's the issue?"

Stiles turned to them and rose his brows, "did you finish reading?"

"No but—"

"Keep reading."

Scott's brows did a thing like he was confused but he obliged. "I love that you're actually very nice and not just this dickface man whore some people say you are. I wanna punch them when they talk about your like that because you're actually such an amazing guy."

Scott paused to grin at Stiles. "This is so cute."

Stiles shook his head viciously. "Keep going."

"I like your lips a lot. I want to do great things with those lips, want those lips to do amazing things to me. I kinda wanna do a lot of amazing things with you. Things that involve a lot of inappropriate touching and no clothes…" Scott's brows furrowed and so did Allison's as they both looked at the screen. "It's weird but I sometimes think about how you are in bed. If you like it vanilla or if you're the kind of person to pin me up against a wall and have your way with me… make me take it…" Scott trailed off slowly.

It was becoming extremely obvious how uncomfortable he was saying all of this and Stiles couldn't blame him.

"It kind of makes me hot when I think about it. I think I'd like that… yeah, I'd like that."

"How screwed am I?"

Scott cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…"

"Fuck."

Allison shrugged, obviously unfazed by all of this. "I heard Derek likes it kinky."

Stiles hated his life.

"Wait… the rest of this is actually not bad." Scott voiced, eyes still moving across Stiles' screen.

"All of it is bad!" Stiles exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. "I'm going to go bury myself in a hole or something."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic."

"Dramatic? I am not being dramatic. I've liked Derek for so long now. My feelings for him are stronger than my feelings for Lydia were. I worked pretty hard for our friendship and now it's all over. It just came crashing down all in the ten minutes it took me to send him those text messages. He probably won't even look at me anymore."

"Dude, you're overreacting. Derek will still talk to you. Maybe he'll talk to you even more now. Maybe now that he knows how you feel, he'll try to get with you." Scott voiced with a wide smile plastered on his face, eyes sparkling with hope.

Stiles understood because all Scott has wanted for Stiles since freshman year was for him to be with Derek. Also, Scott was a very positive person so it only made sense that he was thinking of the best possible outcomes.

"Yeah, okay Scotty, I know you're all about positivity and I love you for that because I'm mostly negative and we balance each other out, that's why you're my best friend. But let's think about the _realistic_ outcomes, okay?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and made a face where one of his cheekbones rose a little as a side a corner of his mouth traveled back slightly. It was the kind of look that screamed, _the fuck are you even talking about_? "That is a realistic outcome."

"Yeah, maybe in fucking Disneyland, but not here, not in Beacon Hills. That ending could only be possible if Derek actually liked me like that, which he does not."

It was Allison's turn to give him a look. "But Derek does li—"

"I know!" Stiles shouted out as if a lightbulb just lit up over his head. He yanked his phone away from Scott and went under Derek's contact information.

"What are you doing?" Scott and Allison asked at the same time.

"Blocked." He uttered. "I blocked Derek's number."

"What?!" The two exclaimed, once again, at the same time.

"Dude!"

"Why would you do that? That isn't the answer."

"One, I did it just in case Derek texts back, I don't need to read whatever response he's going to give me, because it sure as hell won't be a good one. Two, this is definitely the answer. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I don't know, talk to him?" Allison spat, the sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"That sounds like something someone who had the situation figured out would do. I do not have this situation figured out, so until I figure out what to do, I'm going to avoid Derek."

The other male in the room sighed. "Stiles, you're better than this."

"I like to think so."

Allison crossed her arms over her chest and gave Stiles a look of disapproval. "It's not going to work."

"It's so going to work."

"It's not," Scott agreed.

"It is and I'm gonna prove it. Mission avoid Derek Hale in session."

-

Stiles always hated the fact that he had no classes with Derek that semester whereas he had three with the man the semester before. Now, he was more than grateful for their very different schedules.

Their schedules were so far apart that they only ever passed each other twice. They had the same lunch period as well but that was about it.

Stiles would just skip lunch, easy.

He did that for three days, didn't see Derek for three whole days. He felt bad, was kind of miserable, but than thought about what it would be like to see Derek again and decided that he was doing the right thing.

On the fourth day, Stiles was making his way over to the library like he had been doing for the past couple of days when Lydia walked up to him, looking much like her head was about to blow.

"You." She hissed.

Stiles immediately stopped in his tracks because he knew better than to try and walk away from this.

When Lydia came to a halt in front of him, she was glaring hard and her face was almost as red as her lipstick. It was still a pleasant look on her.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"Derek no longer sits with us and neither does Cora and I am obviously not happy about this because if you have forgotten, I like her. Boyd, Erica and Isaac have also parted from us and you haven't been in lunch since Monday. We all sit together, all the time. We've been doing that since sophomore year now you're screwing up tradition. I tried to let it go, decided that it was probably some petty argument but three times the charm and I am _not_ doing this anymore. Scott and Allison know what happened and they're not telling any of us. So _what. did. you. do_?" Lydia spat, jabbing an accusing finger into his chest.

Stiles stared at Lydia for a moment, looked into her furious eyes. He wasn't going to tell her, that was for sure. She would probably kill him if she knew the reason.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"You're gonna talk about it."

"I _will not_."

Lydia's eyes widened a tad, possibly at the shock of Stiles refusing to go against her. Just as quick as they expanded, they narrowed but she surprisingly did not argue. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and began walking.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To lunch. You don't wanna talk? Fine. But you are sitting with us today whether you like it or not."

Stiles didn't fight it because he got out of ignoring one of Lydia's questions without having his head ripped off which was out of pure luck. He wasn't going to drag it and test what else he could get away with.

So he followed Lydia to the outdoor lunch area and allowed her to practically yank him over to the table. They could've taken the short way, straight across to their usual table, but Lydia was evil and obviously not happy with him so she forced him to go the long way, passed the primary popular table— because there was the primary one filled with mostly assholes and the regular one filled with great people which was the one Stiles sat at with populars like Lydia, Danny, Scott, Allison and Jackson— that Derek was seated at with Cora, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, a couple other people who were above Stiles and just about the entire lacrosse team.

Stiles tried not to look but it was hard to miss the glares he received from Erica and Cora. Derek had an arm wrapped around Braeden's waist and the sight hurt him. He was sure Derek was well aware of his presence, but the guy didn't even glance his way.

It was the response that he expected but it hurt more than he thought it would and the fact that every woman in Derek's life hated him now too wasn't really helping. This was what he had been trying to avoid and he failed.

Stiles continued his walk with his head sagging.

His friends were happy to see him back at their table but he couldn't even fake a smile.

-

Having lab with Isaac always sucked but that day just seemed to be the worst of them all. Isaac was already annoying and he was even worse when Stiles could feel him staring.

Stiles turned back to look and indeed, Isaac was looking right at him.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, not trying to hide how irritated he was.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know. Can you stop being such a dick?"

Stiles' eyes widened slightly in confusion, because that came out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to ask what Isaac meant or maybe tell him off, one or the other, but he never got the chance because Ms.Goldstein was telling him to turn around and face the front of the class.

He did, reluctantly. And he could still feel Isaac staring.

Stiles never wanted to strangle someone as much as he wanted to strangle Isaac.

-

The next day, Stiles was closing his locker door when Erica popped up out of nowhere with a smirk plastered on her face. Sure that was her signature look, but her eyes said something that contradicted her easy smirk and it was rather unsettling.

"Uh…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"I was starting to like you, Stiles."

He just stared at her blankly because he wasn't sure what to say to that. He was scared that if he said the wrong thing, he may leave school with a dislocated body part.

"I was really starting to like you," Erica repeated, "then you go and pull some stupid shit like every other person. I don't like it very much when people mess with my friends and that's exactly what you did."

_Of course Derek told all of them what a weirdo I am._

"I didn't meant to—"

Erica released a bitter laugh as she stepped closer. "You didn't mean to? Oh? Is that so? Because I'm sure you did. Do you even know what you did?"

Stiles looked down at his feet, finding that it was a challenge to meet her gaze. It wasn't because he was intimidated, Erica had that effect and he's gotten used to it. It was the guilt that started eating up at him.

He ruined his own friendship with Derek because he couldn't control himself. He could blame the alcohol but people tend to do and say what they truly want when they're in that state.

"I made a mistake," he whispered, well aware that Erica could still hear, "a very big one."

Stiles felt Erica close in on him but then her name was called, dragging her attention away from him and towards the person.

It was Boyd. He gave her a stern look as if he was displeased and she immediately stepped away. Boyd took Erica's hand and mumbled something which made her pout. Then he was pulling her away. It was that easy.

Boyd was the only close friend of Derek's who didn't harass Stiles. Stiles liked Boyd.

-

Stiles really shouldn't have answered the door given the week he's had, but he's an idiot, so he opened the door.

He immediately regretted it when he was met by two very angry Hales.

Cora and Laura were glaring daggers into his soul and the Sheriff wasn't even around to protect him. He probably won't even be able to say goodbye to his father before he dies.

"You are so dead, Stilinski." Laura growled as she shoved the door open even further and stepped inside, Cora stepping in after her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," was the immediate question asked by Cora after Stiles shut the door behind him. Turning around to look at the two women, he decided that wasn't the wisest choice because now he had nowhere to run if he needed to.

"I'm—"

" _I'm_ getting very much annoyed." Laura hissed, "because Derek has been moping around for the past two weeks. It's family game night and Derek is upset. He's hardly participating. Plus, you're not there!"

"Exactly!" Cora exclaimed. "How else are we supposed to be the double threat that kicks everyone's ass if _you're_ not at game night? That's two weeks in a row. Winning isn't as fun anymore!"

Laura rose her brows at Cora who only countered that look with the same gesture. The older sister sighed and dropped it before turning back over to Stiles. "Derek says you've been avoiding him, and I really don't want that to be true but given the circumstances, I feel that it is."

"It is." Stiles confirmed, then winced.

Cora looked about ready to go Hulk smash, because she had her hands balled up into fists at her sides and she was glaring again. "Are you kidding me? You tell Derek how you feel and than you avoid him?"

"I know, I know but I was drunk and—"

"So you didn't mean what you said?"

"No!" Stiles shouted then paused momentarily. "I mean, yes! I meant what I said, but I didn't want to say it like that. I mean, I wasn't going to tell Derek anything at all, ever, but then the alcohol loosened me up a bit, ya know? But then I woke up the next morning confused as shit and when I saw the messages, I panicked and went to Scott's. I had a talk with him and Allison before I got the idea to just avoid Derek."

"What in the world made you think that was the smartest thing to do," asked Laura.

"Because he probably hates me now and I'd rather not have to face him ever again."

"He probably hates y— what?" Cora's brows creased and she turned to look at Laura who was giving her the same look. The two held a silent conversation that consisted of many facial expressions as only the Hales could do.

After a few more seconds of doing this, both the sisters turned to look back at Stiles.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way about me so he's probably all weirded out and bothered and—"

Before Stiles could finish the sentence, he felt a hand collide with the back of his hand.

"Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed at the now tender area that Cora had just smacked.

Laura looked like she was getting ready to do the same thing, but decided against it. She went the easy way and decided to voice her anger instead. "You idiot! Derek's been crushing on you since like second grade when you gave him that Reese's cup!"

Stiles was sure disbelief was written all over his face because there was no way. "What? Derek and I hardly even spoke in second grade. That was one out of the very few times we made contact."

"Okay…?" Cora took a second to blink at Stiles whilst her eyebrows rose to her hairline. "You and Lydia Martin only started talking sophomore year but that didn't stop you from crushing on her for a good portion of your life."

"That's different."

"No it isn't." The older Hale argued. "And that doesn't change the fact that it's true. Derek likes you. Derek has always liked you. I'm pretty sure he may more-than-like you but that hasn't been confirmed so I don't want to say anything about it yet but I'm 97% sure." 

Stiles was not in any way convinced. Derek didn't like him, Derek liked Braeden. He's been friends with Derek for a good amount of time now and Derek hasn't even hinted at this "interest" for Stiles.

"Derek doesn't like me in that way." Stiles said in finality. "He doesn't."

"Yes he does!" Laura and Cora shouted in unison making the teenager male flinch.

"Stiles, I thought you were the smart one! Derek doesn't just introduce anyone to his family. It took him a good year or two before he introduced Boyd, Erica and Isaac to our parents and they've been his best friends since fifth grade! You guys were only friends for a month when we saw you walking through our door with Derek. And Derek doesn't like people like that, he doesn't let people into his personal life easily, but he did so with you. That fact alone should be confirmation that he really does like you. I don't even know why this is a conversation we're having right now. Everyone knows you guys have feelings for one another!"

"Everyone except for you two idiots, apparently," Cora mumbled.

For awhile, he said nothing. He didn't know what to say. Processing what he had just heard was a struggle because Stiles was getting so used Derek not feeling the same way. Now, Derek's sisters were telling him that Derek saw him in a romantic way and Laura and Cora often knew Derek better than Derek knew Derek. A lot of what they were saying some kind of made sense. Stiles knew as much, but it wasn't registering the way it should've because there was still one problem, "he's with Braeden."

Cora rolled her eyes rather dramatically as Laura threw her hands up in the air releasing a, "what the fuck."

"He is not with Braeden. He was trying with Braeden for a while so he could try and forget you because he thought he had no chance with you, but then Derek being Derek, started feeling bad and realized it wasn't working so he broke things off before they even started." Cora explained.

"So him and Braeden aren't… they aren't a thing?"

"No, they are not," Laura confirmed, "and you won't be a thing either if you don't go apologize for being such a dumbass."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but was quickly shut down by Cora. " _Go_."

"I—"

" _Go_ ," said Laura.

"Guys—"

"Stiles, I swear to G—"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? I messed up. He probably doesn't even want to see me."

"Well you wouldn't know that because you're still standing here talking to us as if that's going to help. News flash, it's not. So get out of here and go try to fix things."

Stiles was going to argue but he was being shoved outside of his own home by the two women.

" _Good luck_!"

-

When Talia opened the door of the Hale residence, she looked surprised to say the least. "Stiles, you haven't been here in a while."

"I know, things have been, uh… complicated?" Talia rose a brow at him as if she wasn't convinced. She probably wasn't. "Is Derek home?"

The woman nodded her head. "He is."

"May I please speak to him?"

Without an argument, Talia stepped aside and let Stiles in. She's always been fond of him, so maybe that was why, but whatever reason it was, Stiles was more than thankful.

"He's in his room," she informed as she nodded her head towards the staircase. "You still know the way?"

Stiles knew it was a rhetorical question, that she just wanted to pull his leg, but he nodded anyways and even cracked a smile.

"Thank you," said the teenager. He was then jogging towards the staircase, bolting passed the packed living room on his way.

"Hey everybody." He greeted loudly, waving a hand but not even waiting a second to get any responses.

He heard someone ask, "was that Stiles," and smirked because they were all so used to that kind of behavior, even though none of them really saw him, they still knew it was him.

When Stiles got up to the second floor, he walked down the hall and stopped in front of Derek's door. It was silent and if it weren't for the fact that Talia had told him that Derek was there, he would've thought the opposite.

Stiles looked down at his hands that were now trembling a little. It was ridiculous. He was shaking at the thought of seeing Derek, admitting his feelings face to face, and well, that was a pretty big deal but Stiles had to put on his big boy pants and deal with it. This was the only way.

So he brought his knuckles up to the wooden door and knocked lightly. On the other side, he heard a low voice utter, "come in."

Stiles did so without taking a moment to rethink his decision. He's been thinking too much lately and it hasn't gotten him anywhere good.

Derek was seated at the edge of his bed with his head bowed when Stiles walked in, but after he shut the door, Derek looked up to meet his gaze and Stiles' heart broke, because Derek looked like he was crying or he was going to. Stiles didn't want either of those things.

"I'm an asshole," was his beginning sentence. "I'm a terrible person who doesn't know how to handle situations properly hence why I did what I did. I didn't want to avoid you but I panicked and it seemed like the most logical thing at the time… but it obviously wasn't because now you're hurt, and I feel like shit because I am shit and you don't deserve that. I've ever only wanted to make you happy but instead, I did this and totally fucked up. I was drunk the night I sent that text—"

Derek's face immediately fell and Stiles swore he saw his eyes glisten. "I figured as much. You never type like that, ever. That's one of the reasons it took me a while to reply because I wasn't sure if you meant what you said."

"I meant what I said, Der," he assured, "I meant every single word. It's just not the way I wanted to get it all out there. I wasn't sure I was ever going to tell you to begin with but if I ever decided to do so, that's definitely not the way I wanted it to happen."

Derek sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He couldn't even meet Stiles' eyes anymore and Stiles didn't know how to take it. "I saw those texts and I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to say everything and nothing at all. It doesn't make sense but I was scared even after you said everything you said. I spent just about the entire day thinking of how I was going to respond. It was around ten when I finally decided to message you back." The information was followed by a rather bitter laugh, more at himself than Stiles. "It took me that long to say something. The message didn't deliver and I should've suspected something because your phone is never dead so that obviously wasn't the reason, but I tried to reason and just left it. When I got no reply by the next day, I called and you didn't pick up, and I still tried to convince myself that you weren't ignoring me. It only became clear the next day at school when I passed you, you curved around a large crowd instead of going straight like you usually do."

Stiles gulped down the lump forming in his throat. Everything he did was worse coming from the perspective of the receiver. He was such an ass.

"I didn't understand. I just couldn't wrap my head around why you would say all those things than just act like you never met me."

"Because I didn't think you felt the same way." Stiles confessed before Derek could go on. This got Derek to finally look up at him again.

Stiles licked at his drying lips, and coughed awkwardly when Derek said nothing, so he went on. "I-I didn't know that you felt the same. That doesn't excuse what I did, I know. I was scared of your reaction so I tried my best to not find out what it would be."

"That's cowardly."

The paler male felt his heart clench. "I know."

"Stiles, you're not a coward."

"Apparently I am." He murmured down at his feet.

"No you aren't."

Stiles didn't see it, but he heard the bed move and heard approaching footsteps. Soon, he was looking down at his feet and Derek's feet.

"Stiles, please look at me."

It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he did it anyways, because this owed it to Derek at least.

His breathe hitched when his eyes locked with Derek's. They've been this close before, but it was different this time because this time, Derek was studying his face with a look of wonder and something else that Stiles couldn't exactly put his finger on.

He felt Derek's large hand cup his cheek and Stiles had to stop himself from leaning into the embrace.

"I'm not happy with how you decided to handle the situation because you're better than that."

Stiles scoffed, "yeah right."

Derek's eyes hardened slightly but softened up again within seconds, "you are. You know you are. I don't agree with what you did but I understand. I wouldn't have taken that route, but I still get why you did it. It was stupid, but sometimes even the smartest people can make the most idiotic choices."

"Yeah…" He trailed off because it was definitely the truth, as he had proven to himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, now, at least. But don't ever do something like that again, _dumbass_."

Stiles rolled his eyes as a grin spread across his features. "At least I'm your dumbass."

It took him a while to realize what he said, and the moment he did, Stiles' eyes widened as he released a low, "shit."

He would've went into full panic mode if it weren't for the fact that Derek hummed and said, "yeah, _my dumbass_."

"Ooh." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows in delight. "So you still like me?"

"Always."

"And we're official?"

"If you want us to be."

"I _definitely_ want us to be."

"Than yes, we're official."

Stiles, being the absolute nerd he was, pulled away from Derek to bust out the famous victory dance of his that always had Derek laughing hysterically. He was happy to see that it still had the same affect.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

Stiles took a second to consider it and nodded. "Probably, but no taksie backsies."

Derek pulled him closer with both his arms snaked around Stiles' waist. Instantly, Stiles had both his arms wrapped around Derek's neck as if this was something they were used to. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Mmm, good, because it would be more of a nightmare."

Despite the fact he rolled his eyes, his boyfriend still grinned a little before pulling Stiles flush against his chest.

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

"To answer your question, I'm a little bit of both."

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion because he didn't ask a que—, " _oh_."

Derek only got the chance to smirk before Stiles pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't aware, the question Derek answered was how he is in bed. ;)
> 
> THIS ONE SHOT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE 2K WORDS BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED AND THEN BOOM 7K WORDS OF STILES BEING AN IDIOT AND PEOPLE GETTING IN HIS FACE. Yikes.
> 
> And obviously Stiles isn't the smartest person when it comes to things like this but Derek gets that and they are soulmates so obviously, they ended up together anyways!
> 
> I think next week I'll try to tackle another threesome one-shot, but not with Theo like my other two. I wanna try someone else because I've been obsessed with a certain grouping lately, O3P???
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, both bad and good, I'm not picky. And enjoy TW tonight if you still watch it. Bye beauties! :D
> 
> [tumblr](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
